Jealous Leader
by MistyRose-Mint
Summary: "Ok, I love you." / "I love you too." / "A-apa yag kau bicarakan? Lagipula, untuk apa aku cumburu? Memangnya aku seorang gadis?" / "Eungh… Hnnnh…" / Another ONE OK ROCK Fanfic! TORUxTAKA! / Semi-M! / Mind to review? ;;)


**JEALOUS LEADER**

**Disclaimer : I just own the story, not for character**

**SMUT? Humor? Maybe OOC! Many typo(s)!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Hari ini, studio tempat biasa ONE OK ROCK berlatih terlihat cukup lenggang. Tidak ada suara pukulan drum dari Tomoya, tidak ada suara petikan gitar dan bass dari sang _leader_ maupun Ryota, tidak ada suara khas dari seorang Taka. Bahkan studio itupun terlihat kosong. Karena memang hari ini mereka tidak ada latihan sama sekali.

Saat ini, semua member ONE OK ROCK tengah bersantai di apartemen sang vokalis. Terlihat bahwa kini Ryota dan Toru sedang bermain playstation, sedangkan Tomoya dan Taka tengah memberikan semangat pada masing-masing kekasihnya.

"Ya! Toru! Pukul dia! Ya! Seperti itu! Ayo pukul!" seru Taka dengan penuh semangat.

"Hei Ryota! Hati-hati! Ya! Awas! Astaga, RYOTAAA!" teriak Tomoya ketika karakter yang dipakai Ryota terkena pukulan dari Toru dan mengurangi sepertiga dari poin nyawa yang Ryota miliki.

"Toru! Ayo terus pukul! Tendang! A-AWAS!" jerit Taka saat karakter Toru di game itu diserang dari belakang oleh Ryota dan menyebabkan poin nyawanya berkurang. "Toru! Hati-hati!"

"Berisik, _baka_!" ucap Toru dengan nada sedikit membentak. Taka yang mendengarnya kini hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibinya—kesal. "Akukan hanya ingin menyemangatimu," gumamnya pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh sang _leader_.

Toru menghela napas sebentar,ia tahu jika ini diteruskan maka tidak akan ada akhirnya. Dan akhirnya ia kembali fokus kepada permainan. Ia tidak ingin kalah—dan tidak boleh kalah. Seorang Yamashita Toru tidak boleh kalah!

Melihat sikap acuh dari Toru membuat Taka kesal sendiri. Tapi pada akhirnya ia mengerti bahwa Toru tidak suka jika konsentrasinya diganggu.

Permainanpun kembali berlangsung dengan tetap diiringi oleh terikan penyemangat dari Taka maupun Tomoya—yang bagi Toru itu sangat memekakkan telinga. Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu dan permainan pun berakhir dengan Toru sebagai pemenangnya.

"Kerja bagus, _leader_!" seru Taka dengan penuh semangat disertai dengan sebuah pelukan hangat untuk sang _leader_, "Nah, sesuai perjanjian, yang kalah harus mentraktir yang pemenang dan juga pasangannya," ucap Taka dengan penuh semangat diiringi oleh seringai Toru.

Sedangkan Ryota maupun Tomoya menelan ludah dengan susah payah, mereka harus menerima nasib jika kantongnya dikuras habis oleh Taka maupun Toru. Dalam hati, mereka sungguh merutuki kebodohan mereka yang mau-mau saja diajak ikut taruhan konyol ini.

Saat ini, baik Toru maupun Taka tengah berdiskusi tentang apasaja yang ingin mereka beli. Sedangkan Tomoya maupun Ryota tengah menunggu 'daftar pesanan' yang harus mereka beli untuk _leader_ dan vokalis mereka. Setelah beberapa menit yang hanya diisi oleh suara bisik-bisik dari pasangan _leader_ dan vokalis, akhirnya Tomoya maupun Ryota diberikan secarik kertas yang isinya tentu saja pesanan kedua orang itu.

Ryota yang diberikan kertas itu kini mulai membaca isinya bersama dengan Tomoya. Tak lama kemudian Ryota membelalakan matanya dan disusul oleh jerit histeris Tomoya.

"KALIAN INGIN MERAMPOK KAMI, HAH?!"

Jeritan Tomoya tadi sukses membuat ketiga member lainnya menutup telinga mereka, "Ugh! Tomo-kun, jangan berteriak seperti itu. Gendang telingaku serasa ingin pecah, kau tahu?" ungkap Ryota yang kini tampak tengah memeriksa apakah ia masih bisa mendengar atau tidak.

"Jadi, kau mau membeli semua pesanan mereka?"

"Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak mau. Tapi, kita sudah kalah dalam taruhan ini, Tomo-kun. Jadi, kita tidak memiliki piihan lain selain mentraktir mereka."

Tomoya mengerucutkan bibirnya—kesal—sambil terus menggunggamkan berbagai kata protes sedangkan Ryota hanya bisa menghela napas mendengarnya, "Baiklah, kami pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati dijalan, ne! Dan jangan sampai ada yang terlewat di catatan itu~" ucapan Taka hanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Ryota sebelum dirinya dan Tomoya meninggalkan apartemen Taka.

.

**BLAM**

.

Debaman pintu terdengar cukup keras—mungkin mereka kesal, tapi baik Taka maupun Toru terlihat tidak begitu peduli. Toh, ketika mereka kembali nanti semua akan kembali seperti biasa.

Sepeninggal Ryota dan Tomoya, mereka memutuskan untuk menonton DVD yang dari awal sudah mereka siapkan. _Well_, sepertinya baik Taka maupun Toru sudah memprediksi kemenangan mereka. DVD yang mereka tonton kali ini adalah film bertemakan horror-komedi.

Ada beberapa adegan dalam film tersebut yang menghasilkan suara tawa kecil atau pun jeritan tertahan bibir Taka maupun Toru selama film berjalan. Mereka terlihat sangat serius menonton film itu.

.

'**_Hey brother, I got something to say yeah_**_**  
**_**_Sono teage Everybody, right now!_**_**  
**_**_Hey sister, are you looking my way yeah_**_**  
**_**_Doesn't matter whatever they say'_**

**.**

Handphone Taka berdering dengan melantunkan lagu _20 Years Old_—tanda ada panggilan masuk—mampu mengalihkan fokus kedua orang itu pada handphone Taka. Toru pun mau tidak mau mem-pause filmnya agar Taka bisa menjawab teleponnya, "Siapa?"

"Hongki-_chan_," ucap Taka santai tanpa menyadari perubahan di raut wajah Toru.

"_Loudspeaker_,"

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak dengar? Aku menyuruhmu untuk mengaktifkan _loudspeaker_," ucap Toru dengan sedikit nada ketus yang sayangnya tidak disadari oleh Taka.

"_**Moshimoshi~**_**"**

"Hello!" ucap Taka dengan penuh semangat.

"**Ya, Taka"**

"Ada apa, _Piglet_?"

"**Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"** protes Hongki yang hanya dibalas oleh tawa kencang Taka, **"Kau tau, aku sudah menikah."**

"APA?" ucap Taka setengah teriak yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan sinis dari Toru. Namun sepertinya itu tidak berefek apapun pada Taka.

"**Aku sudah menikah, dan istriku adalah****—"**

"Uh."

"—**Seseorang yang kau kenal."**

"Eh? Siapa?"

"**Sebentar, aku akan berikan kepadanya."**

"**Moshimoshi~"** Terdengar suara lembut khas wanita yang sangat dikenal oleh Taka mampu membuatnya kembai tertawa terbahak. Dan wanita itu adalah Fujii Mina.

"**Hello."**

"Hello! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"**Aku berada ditengah-tengah syuting pernikahan."**

"Aku sangat terkejut, sungguh!" perkataan Taka tadi sukses membuat Mina tertawa kecil—tersipu malu. "Jadi, apakah pernikahanmu berjalan dengan baik?"

"**Yah, aku mengerti bahwa Hon-**_**chan**_** sangat populer dikalangan pria dan wanita, jadi ini situasi yang cukup sulit."**

"Ya, kau benar. Sebenarnya, dia adalah orang yang aku cintai," jawab Taka dengan nada yang terdengar serius yang langsung direspon oleh tawa Hongki diseberang sana dan tatapan sinis dari sang kekasih.

"**Ok,**_** I love you**_**."**

"_I love you too_."

"**Mmm,**_** bye**_**~"**

"_Bye_~"

.

**Plip**

.

Setelah percakapan berakhir, Taka memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Toru yang kini terlihat tengah menatapnya dengan tajam disertai aura hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh sang _leader_.

"Ada apa, Toru?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau tau kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Toru~"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, _little_. Urusi saja _**Hongki-mu**_ itu," ucap Toru dengan jengkel.

.

Oh, sepertinya ada yang cemburu disini.

.

"Kau, cemburu ya?" bisik Taka dengan nada seduktif tepat ditelinga Toru yang membuahkan setitik rona di pipi porselen itu.

"A-apa yag kau bicarakan? Lagipula, untuk apa aku cumburu? Memangnya aku seorang gadis?" ucapnya setengah panik dan berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Taka. Namun—

**SRET**

**BRUK**

Taka dengan lincahnya membanting Toru ke sofa. Posisinya kini di atas Toru dengan sebuah seringai kemenangan, sedangkan Toru kini tengah berbaring disertai dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"He-hei! Apa yang—"

"Kau memang 'gadis-ku', sayang~"

"A-ap—hmmp!" ucapan Toru perputus begitu saja karena Taka yang dengan cepat meraup bibir tipis milik Toru dan membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman penuh.

"Unggh! Ta-Ta—hmmp!"

Toru mulai panik ketika dirasakannya ciuman Taka semakin mendominasinya. Well, biarpun dia belum _fix_ seorang seme dari Taka, tapi dia yakin bahwa ialah ang layak menjadi seme.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Toru melepaskan pangutan bibirnya dengan Taka. Ketika Taka sudah tidak lagi melahap bibirnya, dengan segera ia membalikkan posisi sehingga kini dirinya berada diatas dan Taka dibawah. Seringai kemenangan terlukis jelas diwajah porselennya.

Sedangkan Taka kini terlihat _speechless_. Hei! Baru saja ia sedang memangut bibir Toru dan kini ia dibanting ke sofa oleh sang uke. Ini terasa begitu cepat.

"Ugh!"

"Sekarang, kaulah 'gadis' ku, _kitty_," bisik Toru—setengah mendesah—di telinga Taka. Hembusan napas Toru yang tepat mengenai leher putih Taka membuatnya menggeliat—antara geli dan nikmat.

"Hnnnh~ To-Toru… Hhhh~"

"Apa, sayang?"

"Ugh, ber-berhenti Toru! Hnnn…"

"Jika aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Eungh… Hnnnh…"

Desahan Taka semakin terdengar keras ketika dirasakannya lidah Toru mulai meraba leher jenjangnya. Tangan sang _leader_ pun tidak mau kalah. Kini tangan kanannya mulai menyelusup kedalam kemeja putih polos milik Taka dan meraba kulih halus itu.

"Mmmmh… _Le_-_leader_…"

Toru menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar untuk melihat keadaan Taka saat ini. Dan ia sungguh merutuki hal tersebut karena pemandangan yang disajikan oleh Taka sungguhlah menggoda imannya.

Bagaimana tidak? kini rambut dari sang vokalis terlihat dua kali lebih berantankan, peluh yang membasahi hampir seluruh tubuh Taka dan membuat kemeja polosnya terlihat transparan, wajahnya yang kini terpolesi oleh semburat merah muda, jangan lupakan tatapannya yang terlihat sayu. Oh, betapa mengundangnya sang vokalis saat ini. Dan kini, celana Toru terasa sesak.

'_Oh shit!'_

"A-apa yang kau liat, hah?!"

Bentakan Taka sukses membuyarkan lamunan Toru dan ia kembali fokus kepada Taka.

"Kenapa sayang? Apa kau sudah tidak sabar untuk kusentuh lagi?"

"A-ap—hmmpp!" Bibir mungil Taka kini sudah di raupnsepenuhnya oleh Toru dan menghasilkan desahan tertahan nan merdu dari sang vokalis.

Toru semakin berani menyentuh tiap jengkal dari tubuh mungil sang vokalis. Dan kini tangan panjang Toru mulai turun kebawah untuk meraih '_kuncup bunga_' milik Taka.

"Jika kalian ingin melakukan _sex_, setidaknya pindahlah ke kamar kalian."

**DEG**

Sebuah suara berhasil mengehentikan aktivitas mereka.

"Ry-Ryota? To-Tomoya? Ka-kalian sudah pulang?"

"Ya. Dan betapa beruntungnya kalian karena kami yang melihat kegiatan kalian," ucap Ryota setengah kesal. Ia sudah lelah mencari 'titipan' kedua orang itu dan ketika pulang ia disambut dengan kegiatan senonoh sepasang sejoli itu? Oh, betapa sialnya ia hari ini.

"Ma-maaf, Ryota, Tomoya."

"Ah! Sudahlah! Titipan kalian ada di dapur! Aku mau pulang saja! Tomo-_kun_, kau mau ikut?"

"Err, ya…"

"Bagus!"

"Ryo-Ryota—"

"Kami berdua pulang, _leader_, Mori-_chan_. Silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian."

.

**BLAM**

.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Taka—"

"Tidak."

"Oh, ayolah~"

"Ti-dak."

"Mori-_chan_, benar tidak mau?"

"…"

"Ya sudah, aku saja yang makan semua pesanan kita."

EH?!

"He-hei! Tunggu Toru!" terika Taka ketika ia melihat Toru sudah sampai dapur dan bersiap memakan pesanan mereka. "Kau sungguh menyebalkan!"

"Tapi kau menyukaiku, kan?" goda Toru disertai dengan kedipan nakalnya. Taka mendengus kesal dan sebisa mungkin menahan rona merah yang mulai menjalar keseluruh mukanya—lagi. Toru yang melihatnya kini tersenyum menang.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengeti mengapa aku bisa mencintai kucing cerewet ini."

"Dan aku juga bingung mengap bisa mencintai _leader_ yang pencemburu ini."

Setelahnya, terdengar ledakan tawa dari kedua belah pihak, dan ditutup dengan kecupan dipipi Taka.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/n**: Ha-hai!

Saya datang lagi dengan membawakan fanfic Toru/Taka dengan 'sedikit' adegan berbahaya._.

Maafkan saya yang telah menistakan kedua manusia yang romantis ini. Maafkan saya juga jika ada yang keberatan dengan beberapa adegan yang ada, saya hanya ingin menuangkan ide saya kesini -_-v

Eum, tadinya saya ingin membuat fanfic ini dengan Seme!Taka, tapi entah kenapa malah Taka tetep aja jadi uke -_-v

Ne, semoga kalian terhibur dengan fanfic buatan saya. :')

Akhir kata,

**Mind to review?** ;;)


End file.
